


线索链（4）

by lemom_melon



Category: bw - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemom_melon/pseuds/lemom_melon





	线索链（4）

我很好奇爱情与友情间的分界点在哪里。  
牵手吗？拥抱吗？还是接吻？或者......说得更露骨一点，需要上床？很奇怪，任何的实质动作都无法确认恋爱关系的达成，必须要双方都对对方表达爱意，这不是很不合理吗？如果她性格害羞不好意思说出口呢？我替她说不就好了吗？她是爱我的，我早就知道，什么？你问为什么？小姑娘，我猜你一定还没经历过那些让人舒服的事情，等经历了之后你就会知道，身体的自然反应是不会撒谎的。但她为什么还不同意我的追求呢？一定是矜持，女人总是这样，什么？你会主动追求自己喜欢的对象？那你很好，你不会因为矜持和她落得同样下场。  
啊......是我杀了她，但这也是无可奈何的事情啊，谁让她还是不肯同意和我在一起？明明刚刚在床上.....哦，对不起，是我说的太露骨了吗？强奸？这位警官，我不同意你的观点，我认为我们是两情相悦的，理由，需要我详细叙述吗？我明白了，总之，我坚持认为我们是两情相悦的，无论世人如何看待都是一样的。  
为什么要杀了她？唉，这都怪她过分矜持了，我向来不喜欢女人过分矜持，虽然我很爱她，但过分矜持也是很讨厌的，而且她为什么要提起她那个未婚夫？我早就说了那个男人比不上我！明明刚和我上过床却提起别的男人？这种女人难道不让人生气吗？还说什么无论如何都要和别的男人在一起？我一时生气失手杀了她也是理所当然。  
是，我承认我杀了她，不然我也不会来自首，但我不承认我之前屡次对她进行骚扰，也不承认那是强奸，那只是两情相悦，你们为什么也不懂，不懂我们之间的这种爱呢？

魏从审讯室出来之后就感觉到一阵精疲力尽，他见过不少罪犯，但像这种仿佛生活在自己世界中的偏执变态也算少见，明明被害人曾多次明确拒绝过他的示爱，他还屡次对对方进行骚扰，每次骚扰结束后又痛哭流涕地请求原谅，也算被害人心软，最终选择原谅他，却没想到最后竟被这人绑架后先奸后杀。  
跟他一起负责这次审讯的是甄师妹，她正拿笔敲着本子琢磨着嫌犯的话，“他真的很爱被害人吗？”  
“你别理他那套！他就是个变态！”魏想起那人故作情圣的样子就生气，“那姑娘就是信了他的鬼话才害了自己。”  
“嗯......大概吧。”甄师妹似乎是想明白了，把嫌犯的话抛至脑后，“师兄，看看时间也该吃午饭了，这次你可别想找理由说不吃了。”  
“怎、怎么会呢？”魏迟疑了一下，抬眼看到一起迎面走来的鬼科员和蓉科员，立马大声招呼对面的两个人，“哎，吃饭了吃饭了，一起吃去啊。”

“哈哈，我告诉你，我终于知道那个小帅哥是谁了！”四个人刚在餐厅里坐定，鬼科员便忙不迭地分享自己的成果，“蓉蓉认识他，是吧？”  
“啊？”这话大大出乎了魏的意料，虽然他知道白在队里有其他认识的人，却没想到连蓉科员都认识他。  
“我也只是在警校里见过他几面，他是和我们一届的学生，据说是撒队强烈推荐跳级录取的。”蓉科员仔细回忆起来，“但后来就听说他退学，之后就再也没见过了。”  
“退学？为什么退学？”魏这才听说白竟然也曾上过警校，但他之前又说自己不喜欢当警察，难道是这之间发生了什么事情？  
“这我就不知道了，虽然确实听说了些传闻。”  
“什么传闻？快说快说！”  
“我也只是听说，听说他做了什么事，导致当时的一个罪犯逃脱了，当时有传闻说是因为那个罪犯是他的恋人......不过，谁知道呢？”  
“但他竟然和你们是一届的学生啊，那你应该也见过他呀，你们不是也是一届的吗？”鬼科员忽然转过脸去问魏。  
“啊？”魏正沉浸在刚刚从蓉科员口中得到的秘密之中，猝不及防被点到名，稍稍楞了一下才反应过来，“我没在学校里见过他。”  
“竟然没见过......那你们怎么认识的？”鬼科员好奇心暴涨，忍不住追问起来。  
“管那么多干嘛呢！吃饭！”魏拿起手边的包子塞进鬼科员的嘴里避免她继续追问起来。  
“不过说起来，我上大一的时候也没有在学校里见过你，你们可都够神秘的。”蓉科员也转向魏，“现在我都觉得奇怪，总感觉好像是学校里忽然多出了一个人。”  
“不对！是忽然少了一个人又忽然多了一个人！”鬼科员插嘴道，“他消失了，你就出现了......啊！你们是同一个人！”  
“咦......你说的我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”蓉科员摸了摸胳膊，“我们还是换个话题吧。”  
“咳咳，”一直沉默的听着三个人交谈的甄师妹忽然开口，此时转过头看向魏，“师兄，我记得我们还要去调查一下被害人之前曾出现过的几个地方，现在是不是该走了？”  
“嗯......是。”魏点点头，但他有些想不透这师妹怎么会忽然这么着急去调查。  
“那我们就先走吧，师姐们，下次见了。”甄师妹说着就拽着魏匆匆走出了餐厅。  
“喂！饭还没吃完啊。”鬼科员在后面大声喊。  
“唉，现在的小师妹呀......”蓉科员叹了一口气。

魏实在觉得这小师妹是个难缠的家伙。  
鉴于犯人已投案自首，因此依次去被害人失踪前曾去过的地方只是走个形式来确认一遍，但这小师妹偏要在每个地方都仔细调查一遍，整个下午他们从机场到餐厅又到商场，等到终于轮到清单上最后一个的酒吧时，周围已经漆黑一片了。  
“师兄，你记得这个酒吧吗？”甄师妹不去找酒吧负责人提问，反而先拽着魏在一张桌边坐下了。  
“这酒吧？我偶尔会和朋友一起来坐坐。”魏不明白这个问题有什么意义，他现在只想尽快结束现在这种没什么意义的调查工作。  
“原来师兄经常来啊。”甄师妹的口气有些失望，“不过这也算是一种缘分了，当初你就是在这里把我救下来的，当时我觉得你特别帅！”  
魏这才想起来，当初他为了调查案子来这里打探，然后就遇到了被一群无赖缠住的甄师妹，之后......他摇摇头，没想到一次路见不平让他和白有了那么与众不同的初遇方式，以至于每次想起来都感到一阵不好意思，“那都多久之前的事了，你不用一直念叨着。”  
“不是！这对于我来说是一件特别重要的事情。”甄师妹认真地看着魏，“师兄，其实我......”  
甄师妹的嘴一张一合，魏越过她看到坐在角落沙发上的两个人——一男一女，女人性感迷人，是那种走在街上随时可以吸引周围人目光的人，而男人......男人是魏很熟悉的一个人，他现在就租住在对方的家中。  
白与那个女人看上去很熟的样子，他平时对着刚认识不久的人很少有什么表情，基本上都是安静地坐在一边听别人说些什么，但此时他与女人说说笑笑，关系似乎颇为融洽，有时说着说着还会靠在对方耳边说几句话，就好像和恋人相处起来的态度一样。  
魏的心里有些不是滋味，但却不知道自己有什么好不是滋味的，他早就应该知道对方有恋人，先是拒绝他提出介绍甄师妹的请求，还有上次从gay吧里出来时的那个回答，现在回想起来，那一句笨蛋的评价说出来都带有几分宠溺。  
“师兄！师兄！”甄师妹的呼唤让魏回过神来，他这才发现自己一直盯着白所在的方向看，竟然忘记了眼前坐着的人。  
“啊？你说什么？”  
“师兄，我刚刚说了这么多？你竟然都没仔细听？”  
“我......”  
“你、你根本就不懂我！”甄师妹气得站起身走掉了，魏赶忙去追，才发现对方跑进了洗手间里，只好兜个圈又回到之前的位置，白正坐在那里看着他。

“这么巧？”白跟他打招呼。  
“是、真巧。”魏看着眼前的人，想起他刚刚与那边的女人对话的样子，忍不住回过头去看向那边，那女人还坐在原处看着他们，见魏回过头，还举起酒杯向着他的方向示意，态度落落大方地让人生气，所以魏又很快转回了头。  
“来酒吧调查案子吗？”白继续问，“是之前失踪的那个......”  
“不是。”魏打断了他的话，“来约会。”  
白脸上的神情有些变化，像是没想到会有这么个回答一样，一时之间竟然没有接话。  
也不知脑子里是怎么想的，魏发觉自己在说一些连自己都不懂的话，好像有另外一个人在操控着他一样，“我来约会，和我的女朋友。”  
“我以为你不喜欢话多的人。”  
“你也总不能每件事都猜对，我觉得她......也还可以。”  
“可以？”  
“很好，可以了吧？”  
白站起来，走到魏的面前，他好像很生气，这让魏想起之前他在酒吧里打人的那一拳，他会不会揍我？魏这么想着，忍不住在白动作前闭上了眼睛。  
然而并没有预想之中的拳头落下，魏睁开眼睛，看到白紧抿着嘴唇，手紧紧地攥成拳头，却没有任何动作，只是那么站在他的面前，莫名地，带了些失魂落魄的味道。  
魏不想看他这幅可怜样，他发觉自己看到对方这样子会忍不住心软，所以他转开了视线看向别处，但他的口气还是不自觉地缓和了几分，“我也老大不小了，该交个女朋友了，你也是。”  
“这就是你的答案？”  
“什么答案？”  
白没有回答，他苦笑了两声，转身就要离开。  
离开，不是现在，而是永远的离开......魏抓住他的手臂，“那是你的女朋友吗？”  
他迫切的想知道那个答案。  
白没有回答，抽了一次手臂，但没有摆脱紧抓着自己的人。  
“她是你的女朋友吗？或者，床伴？”魏又问了一句，他们一起看向坐在那边的女人，女人有些不明所以地望着这边，似乎想走过来看看究竟发生什么事情，但最终她没有动作。  
“随便你怎么想吧。”白这次甩开了魏的手，“再见。”  
然后他就这么头也不回的走了出去，女人一脸诧异，她看了一眼留在原地的魏，最终选择站起来追了出去。  
“服务生！”魏忽然大吼了一声，震得周围的人都侧目看过来，但他却仿佛没有注意到这些人的眼神，“我要喝酒......给我酒！”

“师兄啊，我们是来查案子的，你怎么反而喝醉了呢？”甄师妹在魏的耳边絮絮叨叨地说，刚刚她在洗手间里哭够了出来之后发现魏已经灌了很多酒下去。  
虽然不明所以，但她还是好说歹说劝得对方不再灌酒，然后扶着醉得不清的人从酒吧出来一起上了一辆出租车。  
“两位去哪儿啊？”出租车司机对酒吧里出来的醉鬼见怪不怪。  
“去......”甄师妹还没来得及把地点说出口，魏就抢先报了一串地址，然后就一直嘟嘟囔囔着说着要回家。  
“回家回家。”甄师妹只好顺着他的话说。  
出租车停在了离警队不远的一处豪华小区门口，甄师妹从不知道魏住在这里，但她还是扶着对方下了车，许是说得累了，现在魏没有什么力气再说什么，下了车之后就往路边一坐，也不准备走进去，不知道在想什么。  
甄师妹看到他这样，只好蹲在他的面前问他究竟住在哪里。  
魏看着眼前的人，忽然觉得一阵恍惚，朦朦胧胧中只觉得眼前的人变了模样，正紧抿着嘴唇，失魂落魄的看着自己，然后他脑子一热，就亲了上去，一边亲一边还在想，我真傻，刚刚为什么没有这么做呢？

甄师妹猝不及防被心上人亲过来，兴奋与羞涩同时涌上心头，不知所措到根本不知如何是好，还没来得及享受，就感觉身后一道目光射向自己，竟如芒刺在背，吓得她立刻后退开，结束了这个吻。  
她看向身后的人，正是偶尔去警队找魏的那个男人——今天吃午饭时大家的那个讨论话题。  
“我们......”甄师妹弹起来，指了指魏又指了指自己，“师兄喝多了，我送他回来。”  
那个男人没回话，只瞥了一眼甄师妹就把目光投向坐在那里的魏，“你可以走了。”  
“我......”甄师妹又看了一眼魏，然后感受到男人的目光再次落在自己身上，那感觉让她汗毛倒竖，把没说出口的话赶忙咽了下去，“那我就走了，师兄就拜托你了。”  
男人没有理她，走到魏身边蹲下，甄师妹不敢多留，马上又跳上了出租车，只是透过车窗，她看见那个男人向前俯身，就好像是在亲吻坐在那里的人的侧颈一样。  
她想她一定是看错了。

魏觉得自己浑身都没有力气，只能依附在身边的人身上，这人身上有一阵冷香。  
然后他忽然惊醒，看到了坐在自己身边的白。  
记忆纷纷杂杂地涌回来，他只记得最后自己模模糊糊地亲了一个人，至于亲的究竟是谁，他却记不起来，但更让他感到心惊的竟然是在喝醉之后他竟然是想亲面前这个人的，他不敢相信这个事实，更不敢问出刚刚发生过的事情，他想，或许对方觉得自己很恶心。  
知道自己被一个和自己一样的男人爱上是什么感觉？  
总归不是什么好的体验。  
魏在心里想着，然后忽然感觉悲伤上涌，他才发觉自己爱上眼前的人，便已经得知自己就要失恋，或许更惨，会被对方鄙弃厌恶乃至于从此形同陌路，心就像被毒蔓藤捆绑住，越勒越紧让他无法呼吸，这时他才知道原来心疼是真正存在的切实感受。  
随着悲伤一同上涌的还有因为醉酒而带来的反胃感，胃里又是一阵翻腾，魏忍不住跑进厕所，趴在马桶上把胃里的东西都吐了出来，要是能把爱也吐出来就好了，要是能把不应该存在的感情也吐掉就好了，他趴在马桶边，忍不住开始流泪。  
有人轻轻拍打着他的后背，他知道是谁，所以更觉得伤悲，眼泪越流越多，他竟然不知道自己爱对方有这么深，就好像在他还没遇见对方前就早已爱上了对方。  
“你能不能继续留在我的身边？虽然我......虽然有些事我没有办法。”他忍不住问出这个问题，真是太自私了，不过是仗着对方的温柔，魏在心里唾弃着自己，感觉自己和今天对他夸夸其谈着自己所谓的两情相悦的嫌犯并无差别。  
白蹲在他的身边，静静地看着他，很久之后才开口，“你真的很自私。”  
“我知道。”魏拿手胡乱地擦了擦眼泪，“我知道，可是，小白，我真的，真的不愿意离开你。”  
白没有开口，伸手去脱魏的上衣。  
“不！不要......”魏护住自己的衣服，他想说不要勉强你自己，他想说其实我只要留在你身边就可以了，不要勉强你自己再做更多。  
“我没有要做什么，但你的身上脏了。”白轻叹了一声，收回了自己的手。  
“我自己洗就可以了。”魏说着就跌跌撞撞地站起来，险些摔倒时避开了白想要搀扶他的手，扶住了另一边的墙壁，他看见对方慢慢地收回了自己的手，心里想着，抱歉，但他不希望自己真得变成像那个嫌犯一样的人，会因为自己的一厢情愿和对方的心软而做出更多的错事。  
友情就够了，他不想因为自己想要的太多而伤害到对方。

可能因为吐过了又洗了个澡，现在魏觉得自己清醒了许多，想起自己之前做的那些傻事让他不敢出去面对白，心里七上八下，他只敢对着镜子发呆。  
然后他忽然发现，自己的侧颈处有一块红色的痕迹，是蚊子叮的吗？他伸手摸了摸，却发现并没有发痒，或许这是一只好心的蚊子，看他已经够痛苦了，所以舍不得再继续给他增加新的负担，而他怎么能好意思继续给白增加负担？  
魏长长呼出一口气，转身推开了浴室门，他总不能一直赖在浴室里，他，总不能一直赖在这里。

客厅里的灯被熄灭了，只有一盏小夜灯点亮着，让整个房间不至于陷入黑暗。  
魏想着或许白想避开自己，所以趁刚刚的时候回到自己的房间里了，但并不是，他把目光转向小夜灯没有照亮的角落，看到有一个影子蜷缩着坐在墙边。  
“小白？”魏对着那个影子喊。  
对方没有回答，仍旧坐在那里不吭声。  
他想靠近那个影子，跟他解释刚才是自己喝醉了，所以可能会做了些糊涂事，或者也说了些糊涂话，但他刚踏出一步，那个影子就阻止了他的靠近。  
“别过来，”那个影子说着，“别过来了，算我求你。”  
那声音里似乎带着哭腔似的，但魏只觉得这是自己的错觉。  
但他说别过来，总不是个错觉，魏想，原来我连靠近他一步都让他这么抗拒，本来已经想好的事情有了另一个支持的理由，所以他开口，“我不烦你了，明天我就搬走，如果不行的话，今天也可以。”  
那个影子没有回答，魏站在那里等着，想着不回答也是一件好事，至少他可以幻想下一句对方说出口的话是挽留。  
可惜不是挽留。  
影子站起身，看着魏的方向最后妥协一样回答，“我知道了。”  
没等魏再开口，他走回了自己的房间，重重的砸上了门。

魏趴在办公桌上，脚底下搁着他的行李，他昨晚几乎没有合眼，先是坐在客厅里发呆，等到把他们相处的时候都回忆过一遍之后终于回过神，开始收拾自己的行李。  
但行李太多了，多到连他的箱子都装不下，就像他们之间的回忆也太多了，多到连他的心里都装不下，所以他最后只捡了重要的东西放进去，剩下的，对方扔了也好，留着也好，都无所谓了。  
他恐怕他们之间再也不会有任何交集了。  
甄师妹欢快地跑到他的身边坐下，“师兄，我今天运气真的特别好！你看！”  
魏不明白短短一夜为什么对方就忽然又忘记了昨晚生自己的气的事情，但他又想，如果白也可以像她一样就好了，明明前一刻还弃自己而去，下一刻又会回到自己身边。  
如果他愿意回到自己身边，魏想，他会压抑住自己的感情，只做对方的好朋友，哪怕有一天要站在教堂里为对方的圆满爱情而祝福。  
但他偏偏没有这个机会了，他也许在酒醉之后亲了对方，也许说了什么对方无法接受的表白。  
注意到魏并没有看向自己，甄师妹继续不放弃地缠在他的身边，“你看，今天早上我买早餐抽到了牛奶，在路上收到了护肤品小样，路过公园时还看到了池塘里的荷花开了，你说我今天幸运不幸运？”  
“这些事情有什么可幸运的？”魏不耐烦地答了一句。  
“可我就是觉得很幸运。”甄师妹继续喋喋不休，然后想到什么似的把手里的东西塞进了魏的外套口袋里，“把我的幸运分给你。”  
想着对方或许也只是好意，魏抬起头，对着甄师妹硬挤出一个笑容，“谢谢。”  
“不客气。”甄师妹笑得一脸羞涩，“昨晚......”  
结果这话还没说完，电话铃就响了起来，魏把甄师妹没说完的话放在一边接起了电话，“哪里？好，我知道了，我们这就去。”  
甄师妹瞪着眼睛看着他。

头很疼，魏试着动了动，然后发现自己被绑在一把椅子上，手反扣着绑在身后，脚分别绑在两条椅子腿上面，眼睛上蒙着黑布，嘴里也被布团堵住了。  
是什么人绑住了他？  
他只记得自己接到支援申请，让他带着甄师妹去检查一处可疑的窝点，但那里并没有人，魏听到外面传来声响，他吩咐甄师妹留在原地，然后自己跑去追，结果刚刚往前跑了两步就被人砸了后脑。  
再然后就是现在，手脚被绑紧，眼睛被蒙上，嘴巴被堵住。  
魏感觉很奇怪，他现在回忆起来，才发觉自己从未听过那个申请支援的师兄的名字，而当他和甄师妹来到那处窝点之后，也发现那里空空荡荡，根本不像刚刚有人逃跑，倒像是从来都没有人在那里待过，而那声外面忽然传来的声响也过于刻意了些，就像故意引诱着人去追一样。  
这是个陷阱。  
但这个陷阱设计得过于奇怪，就好像专门为了他设计的一样。  
这又是何必呢？  
魏不认为自己已经足够重要到让哪个计划周密的犯罪团伙盯住。  
正这么想着，眼睛上蒙着的布忽然被人扯掉，强烈的光刺得魏睁不开眼睛，他稍稍眯起眼睛避开光源才渐渐恢复过来。  
面前有四个人，为首的是他前不久揍过的二世祖。

“这真是一桩划算的买卖。”那二世祖笑得龇牙咧嘴的难看，“那个人还真没说错，就那个人，他叫什么来着？”  
“是K。”他的应声虫仍然紧跟在他的左右，“说自己是King，本来还以为是个疯子，结果没想到还真的把这小子交给咱们了。”  
“管他是什么疯子。”二世祖甩甩手表示不计较，一脚踹在魏的膝盖上，拿手拍了拍他的脸，“小子！拿出你上次的厉害劲儿啊！我看看你那金主不在，还有谁罩着你。”  
魏瞪着眼前的人，若不是手脚被绑住，他绝对有办法让这个二世祖立刻卸去他的嚣张气焰。  
“呸！瞪我？”二世祖狠狠地往魏的脸上啐了一口唾沫，刚想扬起一脚再踹向他的膝盖，那应声虫忽然冲了上来，“现在先不忙着收拾他，不然一会儿就不好玩了。”  
二世祖这才收回力气，“说的也是，难得我还特意从国外买来了高级货，用在你身上也算是对得起你了，快给他用上。”  
那应声虫早有准备般地拿出一根针管，里面盛着可疑的液体，魏想要挣扎，却根本无法动弹分毫，只能眼睁睁看着那液体被注入自己的血管之中。  
“知道这是什么吗？”二世祖洋洋得意，“这可是国外买来的高级春药，不过十分钟，你就会像条母狗一样趴在地上求我们上你！不过你不用担心，我们绝对不会亏待你，我今天还特意找了两个朋友一起来满足你。”  
“呜呜呜……”魏想说话，嘴里堵着的布团却让他根本没法说出话。  
“怎么？这么快就要求我了吗？把他嘴里的布给我拿出来。”二世祖对应声虫发号施令。  
“你就只有这种小手段吗？”布团终于被取出，魏对着那个二世祖冷笑一声，“说要上我，却把我绑在椅子上，你到底是想上我还是上椅子？”  
“我呸！”二世祖一巴掌扇在魏的脸上，“我看你是活腻歪了！”  
“我看你根本就是怂！”魏完全没有顾及刚刚那一巴掌，从嘴里啐出一口血，“你连把绑着我腿的绳子解开都不敢。”  
“谁说我不敢？！”  
“那你解啊！”  
“解开！这就给他解开！”二世祖暴跳如雷，“我还不信他能把我怎么样了！”  
“可那个K说……”应声虫刚想开口就被二世祖打断。  
“我管他说个屁！你给我去解开！还有你们！”二世祖看向之前站在后面看热闹的两个人，“你们给我按住他，我就不信了！”  
纵然千般不愿，应声虫也还是蹲在魏的脚边解起了绳子，而那两个人则一左一右按住了他的肩膀。

应声虫解开了绳子，他发觉魏并没有任何动作，这让他感觉自己刚才表现出的谨慎就像是懦弱的表现一样，忍不住开口骂道，“原来你不过是叫唤的凶，害得老……”  
结果他后一个字还没来得及说出口，就被一脚狠狠地踹中了胸口，直接向着后方倒了下去，后脑勺撞在水泥地板上，竟直接撞昏过去。  
原本按着魏的两个人没想到眼前突逢此巨变，其中一个人不小心就松了几分力气，魏立刻抓住这个机会抬起那边的椅子腿压在对方的脚上，那人吃痛后退几步，彻底失去了牵制的力气，另一个人还没来得及出手去救援，便被魏的头击中了下巴，哪还有什么力气去压制人，还没等他从疼痛中恢复过来，就被甩过来的椅子腿击中腹部，彻底失去战斗能力，而原本被椅子压住脚的人也没有比他的同伴更好几分，他刚刚发觉到自己面前站了人，就被一脚踹中裆部，只好躺倒在地不停呻吟。  
二世祖被眼前发生的事情惊呆了，他本以为自己以多制少，又绑住了对方的手，再怎么也不至于如此惨败，但他眼见着自己带来的人在一眨眼之间便倒地的倒地，晕倒的晕倒，吓得连连后退几步，若不是自尊心作祟，他便早要吓得屁滚尿流了。  
“你、你别过来！”他此刻看着步步靠近的魏，只觉得对方是什么地狱来的恶鬼修罗，怎么会有如此战斗力。  
“你以后……”魏刚想教训一下这个二世祖，让他不要再做这些缺德事，忽然感觉膝盖一软，忍不住跪了下去，他没想到这药效竟然来得这么快。  
二世祖很明显也看出了发生在对方身上的变化，立刻变得嚣张起来，他走到魏的身边，“你确实有点能耐，不过那又怎么样？继续打啊！再打啊！”  
魏试图再次站起来，但因为药效发作，他根本没有任何力气，更何况他的身上还绑着一把椅子，刚才他用来最顺手的武器现在已经变成了累赘。  
“我现在改变主意了。”二世祖从自己的裤兜里掏出一把瑞士军刀，“我不想上你了，我要杀了你，否则你早晚要来杀了我。”  
他颤抖着手转出小刀，刚想直接捅下去，却又在看到魏怒视着他的眼神时慌了手脚，毕竟他也只是个仗着父辈余荫的富二代，说起狠话来毫不顾忌，但却还不敢真的杀人。  
“我……”那二世祖咽了口口水，把刀高高举起，魏闭上了眼睛，想着自己或许就要死在这里了，他的眼前闪过白的脸，想到早知自己今天就要死，倒不如昨天好好把一句爱说出口，也免得带着遗憾投入来生。  
一声枪响，身后的玻璃窗被射碎，碎玻璃纷纷杂杂落在地上发出脆响。  
“啊啊啊！”二世祖刚刚感到耳边一阵灼热，吓得向后倒了几步，刀也不知在慌乱之中被抛到何处，他看见举着枪走进来的男人正冷冷的看着自己，黑洞洞的枪口中仿佛还有硝烟未散。

魏听到枪响便睁开了眼睛，他怀疑眼前的人不过是个幻觉，他不知道对方如何找到此处，更不知道对方因何来到此处，但眼下管不了这么多，因为他分明从眼前的人眼中看出杀意，他丝毫不怀疑对方随时会扣动扳机。  
“别……”魏努力向前蹭了蹭，他想靠近那个人，他要阻止那个人，他不想那个人犯下重罪，刚刚被二世祖踢了两脚的膝盖磨在地上，让他忍不住发出因为疼痛而发出的一声呜咽，这一声也终于让那个人身上的杀意渐渐散去。  
白放下了枪，走到了魏的身边，把绑着他的绳子解开，然后把椅子狠狠砸向瘫在地上的二世祖，当然没有砸中，但这也让对方发出了一声惊呼。  
“怎么样？”白把魏扶到自己怀里，感受到对方浑身脱力的靠在自己身上，地上的泥污和恶意吐在脸上的口水混在一起，嘴角边还挂着丝血迹，愤怒让他不可抑制地发抖，再次用枪口对准了仍瘫倒在地的二世祖。  
“别、别杀我，我还什么都没做。”二世祖哆哆嗦嗦地躲在那把椅子后面，他现在早就没什么高傲可言，如果磕头可以解决问题，他宁愿给眼前的人磕上一百个响头。  
“我说过了，不该你动的人，别动。”白丝毫不在意他的求饶，指尖微微收紧，枪口直指着二世祖的头。  
“不要……”魏这时终于有了些力气，他费力的举起一只手搭在白握着手枪的手臂上，“不要杀人，我是警察。”  
“……”白沉默了片刻，最终稍稍松开扳机，“滚！”  
二世祖哪还敢说一个不字，转过头就跑远了。  
“怎么样？”白收好枪，轻轻用手擦掉魏脸上的污渍。  
“你怎么会来？”魏看着眼前的人，终于敢肯定这不是他临死时产生的一场幻觉。  
“以后再讲给你。”白把魏半抱在怀里，扶着他站起来，“这里不安全，我们先走。”

这是一座即将拆迁的筒子楼，里面大多数房间都空空荡荡的，只有灰尘和垃圾躺在地板上，充满了破败之意。  
魏半靠在白的怀里下了几层楼，就感觉一股热气慢慢从下腹向上蒸腾，他看着眼前人的侧脸，只想立刻就吻上去，根本没有心思继续向下走，稍稍克制住这个念头只能让他浑身止不住的冷战，汗水便顺着脊背密密麻麻地流下来。  
白很快发现了他身上这种异常表现，他看向怀里的人，看到对方紧咬齿关，一副难耐的表情，忍不住在他耳边问，“还能坚持吗？”  
热气扑打在耳边，他爱的那个人的声音响在耳边，还带着一如既往的温柔，这让魏听到便觉得一阵腿软，恨不得立刻就缠在对方身上向其求欢，但尚存的一丝理智让他克制住了自己，只是含糊的摇摇头，“没、没事。”  
白见他这样只好叹一口气，加紧步伐大步向前走，“我车里有镇定剂，你再坚持一下，很快就好了。”

酥麻像是爬满全身的蚂蚁一样，所到之处便让魏感到一阵发痒，他勉强支起身子看向白，看到对方此时表情严肃，隐隐有怒气从周身散发出来，身体紧绷着，仿佛是在控制怒气，又仿佛是在控制些别的情绪，那一旦发泄出来一定会造成很大的影响。  
但魏只觉得眼前的人这么好看，眉眼也好看，鼻子也好看，嘴巴也好看，浑身上下都好像透着一层光似的，他说不上对方究竟怎么个好看法，但却觉得这个人就像长在自己心坎里一样，又是帅气又是可爱，最终他把视线停留在对方镜框阴影下的那颗泪痣上，恍恍惚惚地想着，怎么他连痦子都长得比别人更好看。  
然后他就忍不住凑过去舔了舔对方的耳垂。  
白的身体一滞，脚下的步子忽然停下来，半靠在他身上的人正在像讨好一样舔他，湿漉漉的触觉从耳垂开始，沿着他的侧脸一路向下，最终对方似乎是没有力气继续抬着头，便将头倚在他的肩膀上去舔他的脖子，毛茸茸的头发蹭在他的下巴上，细微的喘息声从下方传过来，他知道，他们现在已经没办法走到车上了。  
浑身上下都被燥热操控着，魏觉得身上的衣服实在太厚了，他一边舔着眼前的人，一边努力在对方身上努力蹭着，他想通过蹭动把自己累赘的衣服蹭掉，但一直无动于衷任他蹭靠的人忽然抓住了他的肩膀，转过身把他按在墙上，稍稍拉开了两人之间的距离。  
眼前的人眼角泛红，眼睛定定地看着自己，不住地喘着粗气，魏迷迷糊糊想着自己是不是做错了什么，但身体却由不得他思考，呻吟声从嘴角边断断续续地哼出来，身体扭动着想要挣脱对方的控制再次扑上去继续尝尝对方身体上沾着的蜜糖一样的滋味。  
“你不能，不能总是逼我。”白喘着粗气，眼前的人把头靠下来去舔他按在其肩膀上的指尖，轻柔又小心翼翼，发觉自己在注视着他，还抬起头对他笑出了梨涡，但表情还是带着些委屈，眼睛里飘着一层水雾，用黏糊糊的声音对他说，“小白，好难受，真的好难受。”  
理智的弦再也支撑不住，终于在此刻彻底断开。

顾问将警官紧紧抵在墙上，狠狠地吻了过去，与其说是吻倒不如说是猎食，他只恨不得自己能将对方拆吞入腹，膝盖挤入对方的双腿之间，紧压着对方那份灼热研磨，然后再把对方发出得更加难耐的呻吟声统统吞咽下去，手臂下滑揽至对方腰侧，让对方尽量贴在自己身上，任凭滚烫的体温把两个人完全点燃。  
警官把两手环在顾问的肩上，光是这个动作就用尽了他的力量，他想把整个人都挂在对方身上，但却最终发现自己并没有力气抬起腿，原本药力就让他浑身无力，那个绵长的足以令人窒息的吻则更加要命，他说不出是享受还是难受的挣扎起来，只怕自己就要死在这个吻下，然后对方终于舍得稍稍离开片刻了，却拉出一条银丝，它在空中颤抖了两下终于断开，警官看到垂在顾问唇边的那一半，又靠过去细细地舔掉，就像是曾经对方对自己做过的一样。

“等等。”眼看着眼前的人越发急不可耐，白强压住心头的欲火，他转过头四处寻觅，终于看到一户紧闭的房门——不出他所预料，这栋筒子楼迟迟未拆，只因这里还驻扎着一户钉子户。  
他把一直在身上磨蹭的人搂紧了几分，向着那户人家走去，一脚踹开了房门。  
那家人正围坐在一起吃午饭，看到这架势都吓了一跳，完全不懂发生了什么状况。  
身边的人不停地拿头拱着自己，牙齿轻轻咬着自己的衣领，白懒得再多说什么，直接掏出枪对着天花板射了一枪，“都给我出去！”  
那户钉子户原本以为对方又是来驱赶自己的，还有些见怪不怪，没想到他直接就开了一枪，吓得都连忙跑了出去，白确认此处再没有旁人，把大门关上之后就扶着魏进了卧室。  
卧室里只有一张简陋的双人床，但那已经足够了，白把魏放在床上，马上就看到对方胡乱地把衣服从身上往下扯，不管不顾的架势颇有几分要把衣服扯烂的架势，白怕他不小心伤到自己，止住他的动作，顺着他的动作帮他把衣服脱下来。  
结果衣服才脱了一半，魏又蹭着去脱他的衣服，西装外套尚且好说，衬衫纽扣却是不那么容易解开的，魏试图解了几次都以失败告终，最后也不知道从哪里来的力气，竟然一用力扯得上面两颗纽扣崩开，直接弹到了他的脸上。  
“你还想不想让我有衣服穿？”白心疼地揉了揉对方被纽扣崩到的脸，却在拂过对方嘴边时被含住了手指，舌头缠绕着手指，牙齿轻轻咬着指节，还不时发出吸吮的声音，面对这种诱惑即使是圣人也无法再以冷静自持。  
白俯下身去啃噬魏的脖颈，这让对方发出一声嘤咛，然后便松开了口中含着的手指，那手指一路下滑，直至徘徊在其股缝上下，就这唾液的润滑便向内一送。  
“嘶……”从未被外物侵入过的位置被伸进一根手指，这让魏轻轻发出一声呼痛，那手指抽了出来，原本在他胸前啃噬的人也停下了自己的蹂躏，抬起头望向他，“不舒服吗？”  
魏睁开眼睛，看向眼前的人，那人的眼神之中满是焦急之情，他想，他是在为我担心吗，为了安抚对方，他努力露出一个笑容，但很快一阵灼热再次扫过他的全身，后庭一阵空虚，他忍不住对着面前的人伸出了手，“小白，我要、我要你……”  
“你要什么？”白靠近他的耳边问。  
“我要你……要你吻我。”  
面前的人满足了他的请求，一个温柔绵长的吻安抚了他的饥渴。  
一吻结束，那人靠在他耳边继续问，“你还要什么？”  
“我要，我要你……”魏茫然地看着眼前的人，因药效而产生的无力感已渐渐消退，取而代之的是无尽的欲火灼烧，他将腿紧紧攀在半伏于自己身上的人细瘦的腰身，胯部紧贴着对方同样胀起的灼热处摩擦着，“我要你，我要你……进来。”  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”白的声音中带着些沙哑，他看着眼前在自己面前努力求欢的人，不知这究竟来源于药物的催动还是本能的驱使。  
“我知道，求你进来，快点……”魏难受地快哭出来，他想伸出手去抚慰自己硬烫的部位，却被身上压着的人拦住了。  
“你知道我是谁吗？”他紧紧拽着魏的手，不让他移动分毫。  
“我知道，好难受……后面真的好难受。”  
“我是谁？快告诉我，我是谁？”  
“白，小白……你是小白。”  
“很好。”  
终于没有任何问题了，一根手指轻轻地探入后穴，因着药效的作用，那里此刻已变得柔软又滚烫，白小心地探索着，不经意触碰到一点，身底下的人便像被电到一样轻轻颤抖了一下。  
“是这里吗？”他轻声问，可惜没有任何回应，身下的人紧咬着嘴唇，呜呜咽咽地像要哭一样。  
“别怕，喊出来，这里没有其他人。”他靠在对方耳边说，轻轻向着对方耳边吹出一口气，然后轻轻地含住对方的耳垂。  
甜蜜而婉转的声音从对方口中漏了出来，声音越来越大，其中还夹杂着几声哽咽，白的手指在对方的内穴之中移动着，时而向内探索，时而不经意地蹭过敏感点，将对方牢牢掌握在股掌之中。  
虽然很想进入，但这个房间里很明显并没有润滑剂，即便因为药性对方的后穴已经显得不那么生涩了，他不想做出任何伤害到对方的事情。  
于是白贴在魏的耳边问，“就到这里好不好？”  
魏的理智早被抛到九霄云外，因为这一声问句才略微回过神，他尚且可以感受到对方的欲火丝毫没有被倾泻出来，他向前又去蹭了蹭对方，“那你呢……”  
“我没关系。”白的话音刚落，就看到眼前的人忽然哭了出来，这让他大惊失色，连忙用空着的一只手去擦对方的眼泪，“你怎么了？难受吗？”  
“你是不是嫌弃我？”魏哭得泪眼朦胧，之前憋在心里的话就着理智不再把关时奔涌出来，“我知道你讨厌我，你有女朋友，你不喜欢这样，我这样很恶心，你讨厌我。”  
“我不讨厌你。”白低下头去吻他流下来的眼泪，“我怎么会讨厌你？”  
“那你为什么不进来？”对面的人咄咄逼人，丝毫听不进去这个解释。  
“我……”白深深呼出一口气，“可能会很疼。”  
“我不怕。”魏坚定的看着他，“我只想要你。”  
再多说任何也是无用，白将自己的手指从魏的身体里退出来，带出了些对方分泌出的体液，他在自己的衣服中翻找，并没翻到任何替代品，正准备放弃之时却无意间看到护肤品试用装的一角从魏的外套口袋里露出来。

护肤品的包装袋上印着浓香型三个大字，打开之后果然便铺满了满室芬芳，初初闻起来是一股浓郁花香，紧接着便显出蜂蜜奶香，细腻柔嫩的白色液体看上去倒像是某种食物，白把它们挤在自己的手指上，有几滴还不小心滴落在魏的腹部，随着呼吸起伏而滚落下去，留下的一条白色痕迹像极了另外的一种痕迹。  
因着刚刚的探索，这一次的进入变得顺畅了许多，手指慢慢增加，直至感觉那里应当不至于过分紧涩时，才缓缓将灼热顶在洞口处。  
“如果疼就告诉我。”他在对方耳边这么叮嘱了一句，终于逐渐步入他梦寐以求的桃源深径。  
纵然已提前做好准备，但他们还是忍不住因为这难以预想到的冲击力而同时发出一声低吟，是因为愉悦欢畅？还是因为痛苦难耐？又或者是因为终于终于，可以与自己深深爱慕着的人紧紧抱拥在一起？没有人知道答案。  
律动从和缓变得急促，力道从轻柔变得剧烈，他们紧贴在一起，感受着这份震颤所带来的全部感受，慌张的去吻眼前可以看到的对方的一切，白轻轻地帮魏纾解着前方的冲动，前后感官的双重刺激下，终于让魏将因药性造成的欲火统统释放出来，内壁一阵紧缩，白担心自己已到极限，正想从对方身体中退出来，却被紧紧环在腰际的长腿限制住，刚刚释放过的人声音带着些软糯，贴在他耳边轻声恳求着，“不要走。”  
滚烫的液体最终射入柔软的内穴之中，白闭着眼睛靠在面前人的肩膀上，他从来最是拿对方无可奈何。

不知在余韵之中回味了多久，魏率先从失神之中醒悟过来，他想起刚刚自己半是哀恳半是逼迫地求着白做了什么，这让他的心慢慢坠入冰窖。  
他不过是仗着对方的温柔而做了和之前那个说着自己与受害人乃是两情相悦的嫌犯同样的事情。  
他的心里撕扯着的疼，他想，这一次我们真得再也不能做朋友了。  
于是白回过神时便听到对方在喃喃重复着，“小白，对不起。”  
“对不起什么？”白看向魏，发觉对方又在流泪，他忍不住想着，难道这药效之中尚且包括催泪这一项吗？  
“对不起，我......”魏盯着天花板，想起他之前以为自己要死掉时内心的感受，所有的话就像倒豆子一样滚落了出来，“我可能是病了，我控制不了自己的感情，我爱你，小白，我爱你啊。”  
“你说什么？”白的声音忽然提高了几分，他急切地望着魏，眼神中满是难以置信的喜悦。  
“我爱你、我爱你、我爱......”爱字被吞没于口齿之中，他爱着的人深深地吻着他，带着无尽的爱意与压抑了许久的深情。  
“我也爱你，”直到一吻结束，白才抬起头，用手轻轻理着魏被汗沾湿的头发，“你不知道我爱你有多久了。”  
魏想问他怎么会不知道有多久呢，他们明明不久前才见面，他还记得他们初次见面时的场景，但他最终没有问，他感到白把头埋入自己的胸前，有湿润的液体淌了下来，是眼泪吗？  
明明相爱是一件这么难得的事情，为什么他们却都要哭呢？  
魏迷迷糊糊地想着，忍不住陷入了沉睡之中。

等到魏再次醒来时发现自己正坐在白的车上。  
空调温度适中，白的外套盖在他的身上，之前留在身体中的异物已被对方清理出去，但因为之前的那场性事，他还是能感到一阵酸软乏力。  
他看向白，对方现在换了一件稍稍有些大的看上去做工粗糙的帽衫——应该是从那户人家里随便翻出来的——原本他身上穿着的衬衫被扔在车后座，上面沾满了可疑的白浊物，很显然刚刚它被其主人无情的用作了清洁用。  
看着它，魏想起了之前发生的一切，忽然觉得有些不好意思，他又偷偷看了一眼白，然后发现对方正透过后视镜看向自己的方向，他慌了手脚，只好拿手捂住了脸。  
白笑了一声，非常愉悦的笑声，“你怎么了？”  
“没......”魏的声音藏在手下面，显得有些发闷，“我头疼。”  
“太累了是吗？”  
“是......不是！”  
“那下次可以再累点儿？”  
“你......”魏感觉眼前的白像是换了一个人，完全不是平时冷静自持的样子，好像变成了个小流氓。  
白把手伸过来摸了摸他的头，“再睡会儿吧，还有很久。”  
但魏却睡不着了，他脑海中盘旋着的都是刚刚发生的场景，一闭上眼便觉得有些羞愧，这时他忽然想起了一件事情，“你怎么会去找我？”  
“有人给我发了匿名信息，警告我你在他们手里。”  
“那人发了地址来吗？”  
“没有，他专程要看我的难堪，根本没留下任何地址。”  
“但你怎么找来了？”  
白转过头看向魏，目光沉沉情意脉脉，“因为你在那里。”  
这话听得魏一阵不好意思，转过头看向别处，“你别、你别开玩笑了。”  
“但事实确实如此，”白没有继续开玩笑，“我在你的衣服里装了芯片，不管你在哪里都能确认你的位置。”  
“为什么？”魏大吃一惊，他根本不知道竟然会有这件事情。  
“因为我不能失去你。”白的声音沉了下来，“我......”  
但他后续的话并没能说出来，他们前面开着的大卡车忽然横过车身别在路上，白紧急掉头拐向一侧，从卡车前方险险擦过，却还是撞在了路边的栏杆上。  
“小白！”魏连忙把安全带解开扑去看白的状况。  
“我没事。”白抬起头，他的额头稍稍擦伤了些，并不至于有多严重，他刚想开口，魏忽然扑着他倒了下去，一颗子弹传过车玻璃从后方打了进来，一股热流涌过，白发觉魏护住自己的右臂上擦过一道伤痕，子弹正从他皮肤上划过。  
“可恶！”白的怒意骤起，魏担心他失去理智，赶忙安慰起他，“没事儿，我不疼。”  
但紧接着，两把手枪从一左一右顶住他们的后脑，魏看着拿枪顶着白的人，对方是一个看上去有些神经质的年轻男人。  
年轻男人此时缓缓开口，脸上露出一个扭曲的笑容，“白先生，我们早该见一面了。”

魏被抢抵着头，坐在大卡车后的货箱之中，卡车里没有灯，只能靠透过货箱缝隙位置照进来的光才能看清周围的人。  
白正坐在他的对面，眼神紧紧盯着他流着血的胳膊，魏想跟对方说自己没有关系，但刚一开口便被人用枪狠狠敲了头。  
“你别动他！”白想冲过去，却很快停止了动作，之前坐在他身边的年轻男子又举起了枪对准他的头。  
年轻男人——他自称K，想必便是二世祖他们提起过的那个疯子——拿枪口轻轻撞了撞白的头，“白先生，我知道你聪明，那你猜我现在在想什么？”  
白沉默了片刻，然后终于开口，“你要我做什么？”  
“聪明！”那年轻男人吹了一声口哨，声音尖刺难听，“我听人说这世上聪明人只能留一个，所以我想让你死。”  
“你现在随时都可以。”  
“但太没有意思了。”年轻男人朝魏看过来，然后让自己手下的人押着魏靠过来，把自己手里的枪递了过去，“来，你动手。”  
魏接过手枪直接将枪口对准那个男人，刚要扣动扳机就听到白的惊呼，“不要！”  
脑后的枪口之中仿佛就要喷出滚滚热气，然后子弹就会直接射穿他的头颅。  
“白先生是个聪明人，你该多听听他的，小警察。”那男人丝毫没有被枪指住的恐慌感，仍然是挂着那副扭曲的笑容。  
白握着魏的手将枪口转向自己的方向。  
“不要......”魏想要挣脱对方的手，却因为受伤而无法施力，只能随着这牵引，慢慢的将枪口抵在对方的太阳穴之上。  
“相信我吗？”白笑着问他。  
“我杀了你，他也不会让我走。”魏感觉自己扣动扳机的手指正在被对方一点点按动。  
“相信我吗？”白一边慢慢地按压着魏的手指，一边继续问。  
“我......”话还没出口，一阵地动山摇，卡车忽然停下了。  
随即一个女人的声音马上响起来，“King，前面有关卡。”  
K掏出一把枪指着魏的太阳穴，然后对着原本制着他的手下一扭头，对方便打开货箱门出去了，外面此时已近黄昏，一层金色镀在货箱之中。  
“来吧，开枪。”K有些急躁，使劲拿枪顶了顶魏的头，“我没有什么时间了。”  
魏没有在意他的催促，仍然忙着与白进行拉锯，他感受到扳机即将被拉动，面前的白在对他说着什么，他看不清，也听不见。  
一直到一声枪响结束了一切。

魏被白搂在怀里，手枪砰然落地，那个自称K的年轻男人后脑中了一枪，仍有些难以置信的瞪大了眼睛，然后便咕咚一声栽倒在地，再也起不来了。  
一个女人迈进货箱，身后的长发一甩，握着的手枪枪口还冒着阵阵白烟。  
白拍着魏的后背，后者此时浑身颤抖的厉害，嘴里不停喊着他的名字。  
“没事儿了，没事儿了。”白紧紧抱着他，亲吻他的侧脸，“相信我，我们没事。”  
“我差点就扣下扳机了。”魏终于从恐慌中逐渐恢复过来，他推开眼前的人，口气中满是愤怒与难过。  
“不会的，你要相信我。”白倾过身抚摸他的脸，“你说过你相信我。”  
“我不相信你！”魏本想拿拳头砸向对面的人的胸口，即将碰到对方时却又降低了速度，最终轻轻地落下，“我不相信你，你、你是个小畜生！”  
“好好好，我是小畜生。”白靠过去亲了亲魏的头顶，“现在让我看看你的伤吧。”  
被晾在一边的女人无奈地咳嗽了两声，“你们现在要去医院还是酒店？”  
魏这才想起自己的救命恩人，转过头看过去，才忽然发现这人正是之前他在酒吧里见过的女人，他指了指对方，忍不住问出口，“女朋友？”  
那女人翻了个白眼，一脸无可奈何的表情，“谁跟你说的啊？小白，是你吗？”  
白摇了摇头，“我没说过。”  
魏转过头指着他，“你说了！”  
“我没说。”  
“你没否认。”  
“但我也没承认。”  
“你.....你又骗我！你这个小畜生！”  
“好了好了，我错了，让我看看伤的厉不厉害，鸥姐，麻烦帮我打电话给撒老师，还有，送我们去医院。”  
女人无奈地叹一口气，转头拨出了电话，“喂！狗头侦探吗？少跟我这儿没正形，嗯，那个疯子死了，他俩......他俩好着呢，不过我感觉没那么好。”

魏因为受伤，所以被批了长假。  
现在他正躺在医院的病床上，指使着白帮自己削苹果，“对对对，再给我削个兔子的出来。”  
“我说你怎么那么麻烦啊？”  
“谁让你老骗我，这是惩罚。”  
“大哥，我哪有老骗你？”  
“你就是有！”  
眼看着魏又要张牙舞爪牵动伤口，白赶忙顺着他说，“别气了，我以后再也不会骗你了。”  
魏没答话，但是高兴地又吃起了苹果。  
白的手机响了起来，他看了一眼来电，把苹果放在一旁，对魏示意了一下就匆匆走出了病房，正碰上了前来探病的撒队长。  
“小撒啊，你怎么才来看我？”魏看到小撒也没坐起身，就直接开始跟他斗起了嘴，结果忽然听到一声女声反问道，“小撒？”  
他这才发现之前在危急时刻救了自己和白的女人也走了进来，赶紧坐直了几分。  
撒队长指了指身边的女人介绍道，“这是鸥卧底，最近刚刚归队，算是你的师姐。”  
鸥卧底冲魏摆了摆手，“恢复的不错。”  
“鸥师姐，”魏局促起来，把手里的苹果放在一边，“那天谢谢你了。”  
“不客气。”鸥卧底笑了笑。  
“别给我看见漂亮女人就走不动道！”撒队长拍了魏的头一下打断了对话，魏刚想反驳，忽然看到面前两个人的脸色都变得严肃起来。  
“我们要跟你说一件事情，”撒队长一边看着病房门口，一边压低了声音说，“在看不见光的那个世界里，一直有一个狡猾的犯罪分子头目，没人知道他的真实名字，只知道他的代号是K。”  
“我知道啊，”魏指了指鸥卧底，“已经被鸥师姐打死了。”  
“没有。”鸥卧底立刻接口道，撒队长趁这时候走到了病房门口，在楼道里张望着，似乎在担心有人会出现在这里听到接下来的对话。  
“K没有死，我在那个人身边卧底了很久，但直到最近才知道他不并是真的K。”鸥卧底的表情越发严肃起来，“我也已经查探出谁才是真正的K，只可惜我还没来得及抓住他的罪证，便被识破了身份。”  
魏忽然感到心头一团不详笼罩，他忍不住坐直了身子，努力倾身去听接下来的话。  
“真正的K，是小白。”

第四个案子 完


End file.
